


A Burial on Box Hill

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance, genre: horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: The Celtics believed that the yew flower symbolized both immortality and death. Meanwhile, for centuries, the buxus flower was seen as a symbol for safe passage into the afterlife.Or,Shane and Ryan were never the same after investigating the Black Forest of Germany alone.





	A Burial on Box Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspire by the video A Burial on Box Hill by TheLittleFears. Please check out their channel.

Ryan and Shane were never the same after Germany.

 

The footage had been erased. No words had been spoken to anyone about their lone venture into the woods. The only evidence of their investigation had been their haunted eyes and the permanent emotionless expressions upon their visages.

 

It was as if happiness, sadness, and fear had been stripped from their beings. For the preceding three months, they stared endlessly into nothingness, only exchanging the occasional word to anyone outside of themselves. And when they did speak to one another, it was with whispered words and gentle gestures.

 

The show suffered, certainly, but oddly enough, the audience’s comments were full of concern for “their boys”. What had caused their dive into such a deep, dark depression? (Buzzfeed was the main suspect.)

 

* * *

 

Ninety days after they had stepped out of the thicket of trees, their bodies were discovered in Ryan’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long before the Unsolved crew investigated the mystery within their own home. According to police records, Shane and Ryan were found tangled in each other's embrace, surrounded by candles and incense.

 

Shane and Ryan’s deaths were as romantic as they were tragic, and it made the situation that much more heartbreaking.

 

Had the crew given off the impression that they would not be supportive of their affection for one another? The audience had sure hoped for such a conclusion after they broke up with their significant others. It just didn’t make any sense; they had other options.

 

The critical detail of the case was that there was no visible or obvious cause of death. No external or internal wounds, no environmental factors that could have contributed to their demise, and their toxicology report came back clean.

 

The crew knew better than to just overlook such a fact, but something about the way it made their skin crawl and their hearts sink into their stomachs made them look the other way for once.

 

* * *

  
Several of them quit after that.

 

(No one escaped without at least one nightmare of hollow, lifeless eyes.)

 

* * *

 

The day after their autopsies had been completed, the Bergaras and the Madejs both received a letter. There were no personal messages to any family members specifically. Instead, it listed a set of requests for Ryan and Shane’s burial.

 

They were to be placed in the same coffin, facing one another. The coffin should be set upright, head first towards the center of the Earth. If their loved ones felt so inclined, they requested to have sprigs of buxus and yew placed over their grave in place of roses. The men wished not to be embalmed, nor for a wake to be held in their memory. However, they had wanted a large enough headstone signifying that they had been married (though no marriage certificate had ever been found) to be placed directly over their grave.

 

It took weeks to find a funeral director willing to make such accommodations.

 

(Neither family spoke about the postage date, or how the letter was requested to be held until the exact moment their bodies would be released to them. The Bergaras were far too superstitious while the Madejs were far too practical for such occurrences to be taken with more than a passing thought.)

 

* * *

 

Though a large crowd had gathered around Shane and Ryan’s flamboyant plot, the funeral had been a quiet affair.  

 

The funeral director had also been in attendance, her face pale, clutching yew in her quaking hands until it was time to toss the sprigs upon their intricately placed coffin.

 

Afterwards, she addressed those who stayed behind for the celebration of life ceremony, delighting them with a tale that would have spooked Ryan had he been alive; once, she found the corpses of a loving couple holding hands before they were to be buried together.

 

* * *

 

After some time had passed, a freshly minted intern heard of why two of Buzzfeed’s most popular shows had ended so abruptly. She joked, darkly, that it seemed as though the two boys had taken great pains to ensure that they could never escape what should be their final resting place. It was as if they saw something that night, amid the Black Forest, between the rolling sea of trees and shadows, that made them believe such a thing were even possible.

 


End file.
